Made Expressly For You
by ManhattanWitch
Summary: WILL BE SLOW ON THE UPDATES Hopefully a new twist on the old Veela story. Powerful!Veela!Harry, Mate!Draco.... DRARRY, dur
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:**__ Not Mine… EVER!! (runs, hides, sobs)_

_**Make Expressly For You: Chapter 1**_

_Author's Note__- the Evans family were wizards, but they had produced only squibs for __generations _until Lily. So, if we follow that logic, Petunia is a squib, _not_ a muggle. However, Dudley is a muggle because of his father. No magic is stupid enough to want to be with those two. XD (Ron basher, btw)

I was listening to Meatloaf's Bat Out Of Hell (I and II) when I wrote this, btw.

dhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdh

There were only two things in life that Harry was sure to receive from the Dursley's- ignorance and hatred. This never really fazed the boy- on the contrary; it made him rather proud of his heritage. Harry sighed as he leaned out of the window of his small, second floor bedroom. After second year, when the twins had torn the bars out of the window, the Dursley's had never really tried to contain their wayward nephew/cousin; they just tried and succeed in keeping him hidden. Not that he minded- this meant he was able to do his homework, owl his friends, and have his overage wizard buddies in to entertain him.

"Boy!" called a strict voice he was entirely too familiar with, "Get that head of yours back in the house!" "Yes Aunt Petunia." he muttered as he withdrew the offending appendage. It was usually in his best interest to obey her, because she was his nicest relative. When she was pleased with him, she sometimes snuck him cake or other sweets that Vernon and Dudley denied him. She was, all in all, his favorite relative because she wasn't as harsh as she seemed, and it helped to have allies.

He turned around and viewed his room with distaste, resigned. He couldn't wait until the start of school, where he would be surrounded by his friends. Hell, even being near his enemies would be preferable to remaining with the Dursley's. It still amazed him to think that he had defeated Voldemort during the end of his sixth year- barely three months ago! As he flopped down on the bed, he wondered darkly what his relatives would think if they knew he was a murderer. Of course, no one had ever called him that, and no one was ever likely to, but still, that's what he was. He'd killed Death Eaters, including Bellatrix, Rudolpho, MacNair, Wormtail, and Lucious Malfoy, just to get to the Dark Lord. But of all those deaths, Malfoy's was only one that ever came back to haunt him.

_flashback_

_There were screams echoing around the battlefield, from the throats of both dark and light wizards. Harry shouted 'Aveda Kedavra' at a masked Death Eater as he turned to look for Ginny. She was right behind him, nursing a broken arm and flinging 'Sectumsempra!' around, viciously. She caught him looking at her, and in a lull of the fight, yelled at him. 'Go and get Voldemort, Harry! We're getting crushed!' He watched as she turned from him to block a nasty curse, causing it to rebound on the sender. 'Go!'_

_He went. _

_As he drew further from the main battle, he ran past smaller, individual fights. He only helped if the light witch or wizard was losing, and only for a moment. Then he passed the one fight that he couldn't tear his eyes from. Lucious Malfoy was locked in battle with his son. Harry was shocked- wasn't Draco a dark wizard? The question flew from his mind as he saw Draco get hit with the only curse he hadn't dodged or countered. Harry watched as he screamed from the effects of the Crusiatus Curse, unable to help dropping to his knees. _

'_Poor little traitor, poor little boy' crooned Lucious. 'You can't win against me. How could you turn against your own father, and join the losing side?' He ended the curse, apparently interested in hearing Draco's response. The teen shuddered, hugging himself as tears streamed down his face._

_Surprisingly, his voice was strong, though hoarse, as he replied. 'Because I know that you've already lost. You lost the second Harry Potter was born, and you didn't even know it. Your cause has been dead for years, and yet you still fight!'_

_Lucious' face had morphed into a mask of fury. 'You little whelp! You will pay for that!' He shouted a curse Harry couldn't hear, but he saw the shield Draco had erected. Lucious bore down, intent on killing his son, and Harry saw the shield flicker. He couldn't help it. He stepped from the trees behind which he'd been hiding, and uttered the killing curse. _

_He watched as the man froze, then toppled over. Watched as Draco cautiously emerged from his shielding. Draco looked up at him, and in that moment, all their years of hatred vanished. Draco nodded, and Harry returned the gesture. 'Go to the hospital wing. If they try to send you away, tell them that what I'm going to do to Voldemort will be a walk in the park compared to what I'll do to them.' Draco nodded again, and Harry turned and walked into the shadows. _

_He found Voldemort surrounded by Death Eaters. He chuckled, and said, 'Why, Tom, are you scared?' The …man in question turned to face him, sneering almost as well as a Malfoy. 'Why should I fear a little nuisance like you? You aren't even capable of casting the killing curse.' Harry sighed and said, 'Tom, Tom, Tom. Whatever will I do with you? You are forever underestimating me.'_

_end flashback_

Harry jolted up with a gasp, trying to dispel the images his mind had conjured. He groaned and sat up on the edge of the bed, holding his head in his hands. He hadn't realized that simply thinking about the final battle would shake him up so much. He shivered as the breeze from his open window tickled the sweat the flashback had coaxed out of him. The hot temperature could not combat the chill that pervaded him. Unbidden, the rest of that fateful day rose to the surface of his mind, engulfing him.

_flashback_

_The Dark Lord laughed at him, and Harry had to struggle to keep from revealing what that did to his confidence. 'How could I ever underestimate you, you pathetic, weak half-blood? There is nothing you can do to save the world now, whelp.' his voice turned coaxing. 'Why don't you join me, Potter? Together we could rule.'_

_Harry laughed at Voldemort's little speech. 'Really, Tom, you know that won't work. It never does.' With a sudden spin, he pointed his wand at Narcissa Malfoy, and calmly cast the Imperio curse on her. As she grew rigid, he said, 'Go find the body of your husband, and of your son. That should give the Dark Lord enough proof of my capabilities.' She nodded her head and her voice sounded dead as she responded. 'Yes, my Lord.'_

_As she turned to go, Harry took advantage of the curse that still held her and whispered into her mind, :Disregard what I just told you. As soon as you are out of sight, I will release the curse. Draco should be in or on his way to the Hospital Wing. Go there and stay with him.:_

_Harry turned back to the assembled Death Eaters, and smiled when he saw their expressions. The Dark Lord was patently furious, but there was nothing he could do. Harry decided to taunt him some more. 'Oh, Tom, sorry. I didn't mean to steal one of you lackeys.' Voldemort growled, and the air shook as his power gathered around him. 'You are an insignificant annoyance, a trifle to be ignored.' Harry laugh. 'Careful, Tom, it sounds as though you are trying to convince yourself of that.' Without any warning, Harry blasted his power at Voldemort. The Dark Lord had been caught by surprise, and Harry was able to slip easily into the others mind. He'd remembered, from fifth year, that contact with Harry's mind gave the Dark Lord immense amounts of pain. He used this now to his advantage. _

_Shoving his way more deeply in, Harry whispered to Voldemort, :Tom, the reason you will never win is because you are afraid. You are afraid of death, of love, of pain. You shy from facing your fears, even though they are what would give you the greatest strength. But the thing that will hurt you the most is the weapon of your own forging. Me. You made me out of pain, and death and love, and I have embraced those things in ways you can not and will never be able to. And one more thing, Tom. I forgive you. I forgive you for killing my parents, for depriving me of the love they could have given to me over these past sixteen years. I forgive the pain you caused me by making it so I had to live with the Dursley's, who mistreated and malnourished me. I forgive you for killing my friends, my enemies, and people I didn't even know.:_

_Harry paused in his speech, the pain filled keening in his ears loud enough to shatter his eardrums. :Tom, remember me to my parents when you seen them. I hope your soul is wiped clean, so that when you are reborn, you can live a life full of the love I have experienced. I want you to be free.:_

_With that, Harry withdrew from Voldemort's head and uttered the killing curse to the wreck of a man writhing on the ground. When the spots cleared from his vision, Harry looked around to see Death Eaters laying on the ground, screaming and grabbing at their arms in agony. He could see the Dark Mark glowing, pulsing with an unnatural light. Too tired to care, he did what he was told to do when he defeated Voldemort. He cast gold sparks into the air, like the ones from the Triwizard Tournament. With a sigh, he sat down on the foliage to wait for someone to help him with the, admittedly incapacitated, Death Eaters._

_end flashback_

Harry looked up with unseeing eyes as he remembered the rest of that night. He'd been dead tired when the reinforcements had arrived, and had sat back and allowed the other Order members to deal with the havoc he'd created. He remembered someone picking him up and carrying him out of the forest and into the Hospital Wing. He vaguely remembered having his minor injuries seen to, then grousing and falling asleep. When he next woke up, it was to see Ron and Hermione sitting in chairs around his bed, quietly conversing.

He'd coughed and sat up, and they were all over him, crying and laughing. When things had calmed down, he asked them what had happened. They told him how, when the Death Eaters were starting to get the upper hand, they'd all fallen to the ground, screaming and clutching their arms. Hermione told him how everyone was sure Harry had had something to do with it, but they weren't sure what. Then when they'd seen the sparks go up, they were so relieved they ran straight into the forest, barely waiting for backup.

They'd seen him on the ground, and for a minute they were afraid that he was dead. But then Harry moved, and while the adults where rounding up the Death Eaters, Hermione and Ron had used a spell to bring him to the Hospital Wing. At that point Harry interrupted. "Hermione, have you seen Draco and Narcissa Malfoy in here?" Before she could answer, Ron curled his lip and said, "Sure, I saw them. Those Death Eaters were trying to sneak in here, but I saw them and cursed them. They're being held for questioning in the ward reserved for injured Death Eaters." Harry had felt his anger growing as Ron told his story, and when he was finished, exploded. "Ronald Bilius Weasley, _I SENT THEM HERE!!_ I told them to come here to be treated for their wounds!" Snarling, he'd turned to Hermione and made her help him up. Walking out the door and leaving Ron there with a confused and angry expression on his face might not have been the best idea, but it had felt good at the time.

They had gotten to the holding cell just in time. There were Ministry officials there, waiting to enter, but when they saw Harry, they all tripped over their feet to get to him and shake his hand. "Harry, m'dear boy! You're finally up and about!" Fudge said jovially. He was ignored as Harry turned to the Aurors guarding the room. "I want to go in there." Harry told them. Being as it was Tonks and Shacklebolt, they had swiftly stepped aside. Ignoring the commotion behind them, Hermione and he had gone into the room. As she cast silencing spells and wards, Harry had approached the remaining Malfoy's. He'd blushed and, looking sideways at Narcissa, said "I hope you didn't mind me using the Imperious on you, Mrs. Malfoy."

Harry hadn't expected to hear her laugh. It had been tired, and hoarse, but it had still been a laugh. "Mr. Potter, trust me when I say that I did not mind it in the least. And I am and will be eternally grateful to you for telling me where my son was." He nodded, relieved that she hadn't been mad. Harry had turned to Draco, then and just raised his eyebrow. Draco had sniffed haughtily and informed him that, "Your Weasel was ever so informative with what we should do with our Death Eater selves. Although, he didn't take it well when we showed him that, no, in fact, we do _not_ have Dark Marks, because, seriously, those things are horrendous, and then told him you told us to come up here. Honestly, that boy never was able to control his temper." Harry had started laughing then, and the other three had joined in.

Harry remembered that it had taken all of five minutes to clear the names of the two Malfoy's, due to his name and the fact that they had no Marks. He shifted on the bed, remembering the actions of Ron with amusement. The boy had been pissed, and had tried to take his anger out on Harry. That hadn't worked, because the Aurors had still been strung out. They had apologized later, saying they hadn't meant to hurt Ron, that it had been reflex.

The rest of the day had been full of conferences, with the whole of the wizarding community wanting to be reassured that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was really gone. And, of course, they wanted to be reassured that the remaining Malfoy's and Snape really had been on the right side. Harry, frustrated, had finally blown up at the reporters surrounding him. He remembered the shock on everyone's face when he'd told them that if they didn't believe him, he'd show them his memories, and if that didn't convince them, maybe they should have taken care of the Dark Lord by themselves. The reporters had backed down, ashamed and slightly afraid of the boy in front of them.

From there, he'd brought the Malfoy's and Snape to 12 Grimmauld Place, because all the Death Eaters who had escaped would be looking to kill the traitors to their cause. Harry had been surprised to learn that Narcissa had already known of the house, then realized he shouldn't have been. She was a Malfoy only by marriage, after all. Her maiden name was Black. After making sure that no one was likely to kill the former Death eaters, Harry, Draco, Hermione and Ron had gone back to school with enough time to take(and pass) their N.E.W.T.S. He'd become rather good friends with the remaining Slytherins, because they had always followed the lead of their Prince. Harry had been surprised to learn that Draco had been the one to convince his house mates that the Dark Lord was a dangerous old fool, and if they followed him, they were going to be killed.

Draco had lead the(quiet) revolt of his house against Voldemort, and had even convinced them to fight for the light, and not just be neutral. There were quite a lot of reports from light witches and wizards, telling of how the supposed Death Eaters had turned on their fellows and joined the light. It was a development that had the wizarding world in shock for weeks. This did, however, make it alright for their Hero to associate with his former enemies. He, Draco and Hermione had become good friends over the two weeks they had left in the school year. Ron had been, in essence, excommunicated due to his stupidity over the revelation of the Malfoy's loyalty.

The three of them had shared a carriage and a compartment with Pansy and Blaise, and when they go to the train station, Harry was the only one not going to 12 Grimmauld Place; he still was expected to go to his Aunt and Uncles house. He had fought against that decision, but had been overruled. If the Death Eaters were still trying to get the Malfoy's, then they were defiantly going to try to get to Harry. That's the only reason he was here. But the good thing was that he turned seventeen at midnight tonight, and then the next morning he would apparate to headquarters.

Harry was jolted out of the dream like state he'd been in when he heard the front door open, then slam closed. _Great,_ he thought, _Vernon's home._ Opening his door a little, he heard the fat man roar at Petunia, "Why isn't my dinner ready?" and a sharp crack. Harry drew back, horrified. _Vernon just smacked her!_ He had never even guessed that that had ever happened before. It just didn't seem possible- they had him to beat around, so why was he hitting his wife? He shut the door quietly, and went to sit on his bed. He felt anger build up inside of him, similar to what he'd felt before he killed Voldemort. But there was nothing he could do.

At least, not yet.

He spent the rest of the day in his room, by order of his uncle. Around ten that night, he heard the door to his room open, and saw a head peer around the corner. Aunt Petunia seemed surprised to see him still up, with the light on. As she came fully into the room, he saw that she had a plate of food in her hand. She shoved it at him, and said, "Here. Eat this. It's cold, but… why are your bags out?" she asked with surprise on her face. Harry took the plate from her and said "I'm turning seventeen tomorrow- that's the age of majority for wizarding kids. After my birthday, I can do magic legally. I'm leaving." Harry said, somewhat defiantly. His aunt mulled that little tidbit over, and then nodded. "Good. Get out of here." When she turned to go, Harry couldn't help but ask "Do you, do you want to come with me?"

There was surprise on her face when she turned around. "I don't think, no I can't…" as she trailed off, Harry said, "I heard what Vernon did to you when he got home tonight, Aunt Petunia. Please come with me?" She was conflicted, Harry could see that in her eyes. She opened her mouth to say something, but he cut her off, saying "I'm leaving at eight o'clock tomorrow morning. Just think about it, alright?" Petunia nodded, and then she left.

Harry couldn't believe what he had offered. Loath as he was to admit it, Aunt Petunia did mean a great deal to him, and he did love her. However, he wouldn't lie to himself- mostly it was because she was his mothers sister, but there was also the fact that she was the one who took care of him, made sure he ate, and ran interference between him and his cousin and uncle. He sighed. His decision would be made by his aunt. He had just offered her an out.

dhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdh

The next morning, Harry levitated his bags and his school trunk down the stairs to the kitchen. He was surprised when he turned the corner and came face to face with Aunt Petunia. He waited as she stared at him, then up the stairs. When she opened her mouth, he was ready to hear her say that she wasn't coming, but was pleasantly suprised when she said "I'll come with you. But I didn't pack anything. I didn't want to chance waking Vernon up." Harry was ecstatic. He'd spent the entirety of the night before talking himself into really wanting his aunt to come with him, and it would have hurt if she decided not to come. He said "Don't worry about that; let me take care of it." Saying so, he placed his own bags on the floor and _silencio'd_ his shoes. He turned and trotted up the stairs into his uncles room. Quietly, he cast the same spell around his uncle so he couldn't hear anything. Then, he said "_Accio _Aunt Petunia's clothing and luggage." As the requested items came to him, he used a spell to fold them neatly and place them into the bags.

After checking around and making sure he had everything, he turned and walked out of the room with the bags floating behind him. When he got to the bottom of the stairs, he said to his aunt, "Do you need anything else?" She shook her head, a little stunned by his use of magic. He nodded and shrunk the bags, placing them in his pockets. Summoning a piece of paper, he wrote down '12 Grimmauld Place' and handed it to his aunt. "Read and memorize that address." he said. As she did so, he fidgeted and twitched. When she looked up at him, he wouldn't meet her eyes as he asked the next question. "Do you, uh, do you want to get a divorce?" He managed to get out. Her eyes widened in shock, but then she nodded, determinedly. "Yes. Yes I do." Harry let out a sigh of relief and said. "Good. I know a witch who works in a muggle law firm. We can go there now, if you want." Petunia nodded again. She had made her decision, and now she was sticking to it.

"Alright. Hold my hand?" he asked shyly. She raised an eyebrow at him, looking suspiciously like Draco, but held her hand out. He grabbed it and apparated them to the law offices of Widget, Migdean, Colby and Fax. He wrapped a steadying arm around her as she tried to regain her lost balance. "What _was_ that?" she asked in a rather calm voice. Harry smiled sheepishly at her and said "It's a spell that allows instantaneous transportation. You okay?" He asked, concerned. Petunia, having gotten her balance back, said, "Yes. Shall we?" He looked at her once more, then shrugged and opened the door. The secretary looked up, whatever she had been about to say dying on her lips. "Mr. Potter! Oh, please come in! How can I help you?" He smiled at her and said "Good morning. Can I speak to Mrs. Widget, please?" The secretary jumped out of her seat and, as she left, said over her shoulder, "Just give me one moment, Mr. Potter." Harry turned to his aunt to see her giving him an odd look.

But before she could say anything, the secretary came back, followed by a short, severe looking woman in a business suit. She smiled when she saw him, though, and Harry smiled back and offered a hand. "Celeste, how are you? And how's Aaron?" The woman, Celeste, shook his hand as she replied. "Aaron is fine- she's going to be mad when I tell her I saw you before school started, though. Now, what can I do for you?" she asked as she led them to her office. Taking his seat, Harry replied "You can't do anything for me, but for my aunt…" he trailed off. He wasn't sure how Aunt Petunia would take it if he told a stranger she wanted a divorce. That didn't seem to faze her, though, she looked at the woman in front of her and said, "My name is Petunia Dursley, and I want to get a divorce."

dhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdh

They emerged from the office a couple hours later, with the promise of a speedy process. Harry looked over at his aunt, and watched her inhale. "Aunt Petunia," he started, "what do you want to do now?" He watched her smiled, and say, "I don't know; what were you planning on doing when you left?" Harry smiled back at her. It was nice to see her smile- she hadn't done it very often before. "Well, I was planning on going to that address I showed you before, but if you don't want to, then we can do whatever." Petunia looked thoughtful. "Well, I have a couple of questions I'd like to ask you." Harry shook his head, indicating she should go on. Petunia walked for a bit before she turned back to him. "I was wondering why that woman in the law office was so happy to see you, and why you knew the lawyer."

Harry grimaced. He should have see that question coming. "Celeste's daughter, Aaron, goes to Hogwarts. She's going into second year, I'm going into seventh. I'm teaching her how to play a wizarding sport called Quidditch." He looked at his aunt to see what her reaction was to that part of the response- she only looked interested, so he continued. "The woman in the office, uh, I'm not going to tell you about. You can ask someone else." Harry hoped he hadn't offended her with that response. "Okay." came his aunt's thoughtful reply. "Well, I can ask you the rest of the questions later." she said. "Lets go to this place." He smiled at her, relieved she was dropping it for the moment.

He held his hand out to her again, and she took it with a sigh. Smiling, he apparated them to across the street from 12 Grimmauld Place. He watched with amusement as his aunts eyes widened with shock as she saw the house appear from between two others. Making a grand gesture, he bowed and said, "Welcome to 12 Grimmauld Place, home of the Order of the Phoenix."

They crossed the street and Harry took out a key. Sending Petunia a bracing smile, he inserted the key and opened the door. He could here the loud noises from the kitchen waft through the door frame, and he turned to his aunt, beckoning to her. She walked in, and as she took off her coat, she asked "Are there other people here, Harry?" He smiled a little sheepishly at her- he'd forgotten everyone was waiting for him. Hanging up her coat, he said, "Well, I forgot they'd be here. Come on, let me introduce you to everyone." Without waiting for her response, he took her by the hand and led her to the kitchen, where it seemed everyone was gathered.

Popping his head in, he said, "Hey guys!" That made everyone whip their heads around to look at him, and they all started talking at the same time. "Hey, calm down. There's someone I want to introduce you to." That got their attention, and Hermione said, "Who?" Smiling, he drew Aunt Petunia into the kitchen. "Everyone," he began, "this is my Aunt, Petunia Evans." The look on all their faces was priceless. Some looked shocked, others indignant, and still others looked like they couldn't be bothered(Draco). He turned to her and started pointing people out. "This is Tonks, Remus and Teddy Lupin, Remus is a professor , Professor Severus Snape, he teaches potions at Hogwarts, Sirius Black, this is his house and he's my godfather, Arthur and Molloy Weasley, and their kids Fred, George, Ginny and Percy, Hermione Granger, my best friend, Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson, and Narcissa and Draco Malfoy."

Everyone had nodded and smiled at Petunia, but before Harry could say anything else, Sirius said "Tunie? What are you doing here?" Harry watched as his aunt drew herself up and said, "I was invited, Black, by my nephew." Harry intervened before anything else could be said. "Mrs. Weasley, Mrs. Malfoy, do you think you could show my aunt around the house?" The two women smiled and started talking to Petunia, taking her out of the kitchen.

Harry waited until they were safely gone before he rounded on his godfather. "Do you have a problem with my aunt being here, Sirius?" he asked through clenched teeth. "No, I'm just confused because I thought you hated her. And I was surprised to see her in the house. How did you talk her into coming, much less get her to see the house?" Sirius asked as he hopped up onto the counter. Harry felt himself calm down at the questions he was being asked.

Taking a seat, he motioned for everyone else to do so. Arthur and Percy wandered out, followed by Tonks and Teddy. Everyone else sat, or stood around the kitchen. Harry took a deep breathe and began answering. "No, I don't hate her. I just used to not like her. And she's here because I found out that Vernon beats her, so I asked her to come. The reason she could see the house is because the Evans' family were squibs until my mum, she's here to stay. At least until she has somewhere else to go." Blaise cleared his throat, and when Harry looked at him, he smiled hesitantly and asked "Why is this such a big deal? I mean, if she's Harry's family, then she should be welcome, right?" Hermione tackled that question. "The Dursley's haven't been the best thing for Harry over the years. They made him do all sorts of manual labor, and they underfed him." There was a general outcry at that. Draco from his corner of the kitchen, said "Potter, that sucks. And all these years I thought I was just kidding when I called you a house elf."

Everyone laughed at that. Fred (or George) spoke up. "It wasn't just that. Second year they had bars across his windows." The pureblood kids looked horrified at the thought, but before they could say anything, Harry butted in. "So, before everyone starts telling woe-is-me tales, I have something to say. Snape, Sirius, don't mess with her head. I know what you two were like to her growing up, and if you pull the same shit now that you did then, I'll hurt you." The kids in the room turned to look at the two adults. Snape looked at Harry with disdain. "I assure you, Potter, that I have outgrown my childhood. Black, on the other hand…" Harry laughed. Sirius was doing a 'what, me?' thing, and everyone started laughing.

… … …

Hehehe- Like?

Tell me in a review…. Please/

P.S.: The whole Voldie thing was weird, I know- if you have any questions, PM or tell me in your review.

Next chapter up next week!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Made Expressly For You: Chapter 2**_

_Authors Note- this is a Ron basher, by the by_

Harry groaned as he sat on the edge of his bed in the room he was sharing with Draco and Blaise. His head was throbbing, and had been ever since that morning. It had steadily gotten worse as the day progressed, but now it was so bad it hurt to even think. Harry played with the idea of telling someone, incase he died overnight, but he figured it wouldn't really kill. He hoped.

The door opened with a bang and Sirius slid into the room. "Hi Harry. I needed to get away from your aunt and the twins. Do you mind if I…?" Harry shook his head. Even when he wasn't feeling on top of his game, Sirius' company was always welcome. Harry listened as his godfather told him about the way everyone one was reacting to having Petunia in the house. The kids loved her because of all the muggle things she was telling them, and the adults(himself included) thought that she was a most welcome houseguest. Sirius continued talking, but Harry zoned him out. His head was aching, and as much as he loved the other man, his voice was not making it any better.

Apparently, Sirius noticed something was off about his godson, for he stopped talking and, leaning over, asked if he was alright. Harry barely managed to shake his head- the pain was quickly becoming unbearable. He felt Sirius get up and heard him leave, and the cessation of noise was a godsend. Unfortunately, it didn't last, as Mrs. Weasley, Hermione and Tonks all came into the room. Harry felt Hermione kneel down in front of him and ask in a quiet voice, "What's wrong?" He could barely grind out the words, "My. Head."

The other two women started talking, and that was all Harry could take. As he slid into oblivion, he was thankful that at least there, it was quiet.

dhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdh

Waking up the next morning was not a pleasant experience. The was sun shining directly onto his face, and his head was throbbing. Thank Merlin, it didn't hurt as much as the day before, but still. He sat up and automatically reached for his glasses, which he thought were on his face, but all his hand encountered was skin. He frowned. How was it possible for him to see clearly if he wasn't wearing glasses? Swinging his legs over the side of the bed, he tried to get up, but a sudden wave of dizziness made him drop down onto the bed. Gritting his teeth, Harry stood up again, this time more slowly. That worked. Holding onto one of the posts on his bed, he carefully made his way to the door.

Using the wall as a support system, he paced carefully towards the stairs, and the kitchen, for he'd just realized his stomach wasn't just growling, it was screaming in hunger. As he made his way down the stairs, he heard people talking, but he couldn't care less. All he wanted was to eat, and _right now_. The conversation stopped as he walked into the room, but he ignored his friends questions and made a beeline for the fridge. Pulling it open, he stared into it before pulling out a nice, big hunk of steak from the night before, as well as a plate of chicken. He turned and kicked the fridge shut, then walked over to the table. Sitting in one of the hastily cleared seats, he started to eat his find, but realized that he didn't have any utensils. He sent an annoyed glance at the cutlery draw and smiled as it jerked open and a steak knife and a fork flew at him. Grabbing both, he started to chow down. The first mouthful of meat tasted like heaven, and he groaned as he devoured the rest of the meal in front of him. When all that was left of the steak was a bone, he drew the plate of chicken to him and started in on that.

When the void in his stomach was finally filled, he looked up to see the startled expressions of the other people in the kitchen. He started when he heard Remus' amused, "Well, now that you've finished eating…" Harry felt himself flushing. Looking around the rest of the room, he was a little embarrassed by the expressions on their faces. Hermione and Remus were amused, Blaise and Ginny slightly revolted, and Draco, Draco looked fascinated. Harry looked down and felt his blush getting even hotter. He'd come down in sweats and that was it! Then he stared. He'd never been this developed. His muscles were all bigger and more defined than ever, and there was not an inch of extra fat anywhere that he could see. The he frowned. This was not what he'd been wearing the night before.

He glanced over at Hermione, and said, "'Mione, what the _hell _is going on?" "Well, we were hoping you could tell us. But, apparently that's not gonna work." She humph'ed, than said, "I'm going back to the library." Harry watched her dart out of the kitchen, then turned to Remus. "What's happening to me? Wait," he said as Remus began to answer, "_Why_ do these things always happen to me?" Draco chuckled. When Ginny glared at him, Draco said, "He does have a point, you know. The weird shit does always happen to him." Harry snorted in agreement. "Yeah. It sucks. Uh, what happened to my clothes?" Blaise answered. "Well, after you passed out, Remus fire called Hogwarts and asked Madame Pomphrey to floo over. When she got here, she checked you over and declared that you were fine, that you were going through a transition period. She changed your clothes, then she and Hermione disappeared into the library for a couple hours." Harry just shook his head. "Thanks for telling me, mate." He missed the startled gaze sent to him by the Slytherin, who was unaccustomed to hearing people so casually announce a friendship.

When his stomach growled, he looked down in astonishment. He'd just eaten, and enough to fill three people! But it had helped his dizziness go away, so… He stood to go to the fridge again, and that's when he finally noticed that everything was lower than it had been before. With a growl, he turned to Remus, who just hit six feet, and asked him to stand. When he did, Harry saw almost immediately that he was a few inches taller then the other man, which put him at roughly six two, six three. There were gasps from around the kitchen as people realized that he was seven or eight inches taller than he had been the night before.

Harry couldn't take it anymore. Standing, he growled, "That's it!" Stalking over to the fridge, he reached in and grabbed the first thing he felt- a jar of peanut butter. Summoning another knife, he turned and bolted out of the room before anyone could say anything.

When he got to his room, he opened the window and stuck his head outside, twisting up to see what was above him. With a triumphant snarl, he stuck the jar and knife on the roof, then grabbed the ledge in both hands. Using his newly acquired strength, he lifted himself up until he could scramble onto the roof. Standing, he looked around. There were a lot of different types of angles, and he set about trying to find one as close to flat as possible. Harry found an acceptable perch on the other side of the house, and sat down, leaning against a chimney. Unscrewing the cap, he stuck the knife into the jar and pulled out a hunk of the protein rich treat. Licking it off the knife, he chewed-_ah, chunky_- and contemplated the bizarre morning he'd had. First, he'd woken up and not needed his glasses, then ate enough to fill a pig, then realized he was taller and more muscular, and now he was perched-_perched!_- on a roof. There was something wrong with him, and wasn't that a surprise. He'd have loved it if his life had gotten normal after the defeat of Voldemort, but _nooo._ Something was always going wrong with him. Usually to the detriment of others.

Harry sighed and placed his snack next to him on the roof. Twisting, he stretched out flat on his back, allowing the sun to loosen his tense muscles. Closing his eyes, he pushed all thought of this horrendous day out of his head, and concentrated solely on the feel of the sun on his skin. He drifted off, trying to ignore how weird his strange, new body felt…

dhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhd

He woke up with a jolt. Aunt Petunia was mad, and it was never wise to ignore her when she was in that mood. Scrambling up, he snatched up what was left of his snack and trotted across the roof to where his window was. Screwing the cap on securely, he tossed it into the room, the knife right behind it. Grabbing the ledge, he dropped down and swung his body through the window, pausing only to pick up the jar and knife as he ran out of the room.

Harry stopped at the top of the stairs, then ran down them as he realized his aunt was probably in the kitchen. When he got there, he noticed that the rest of the household was there as well, but he only looked at his aunt. "Yes, Aunt Petunia?" he asked. Instead of answering, she turned to Sirius and gave him a smug look. "Told you that he would come when I called for him, Black. Years of habit, and all that." Sirius looked disgruntled for a minute, then shrugged and turned to his godson. "Where've you been, Harry?" He asked curiously. "We've been looking for you for over an hour."

Confused, he answered, "Ah, I was up on the roof. It was quiet, and none of you would have thought to look there." Hermione chuckled, causing everyone look at her. She shook her head, still giggling. They just ignored her. Harry turned back to his family and asked "Why did you need me? I mean, I was having a nice nap, before I heard Aunt Petunia call for me." Sirius snorted, then pointed a finger at Hermione. "That girl has to be one of the smartest people I have the pleasure of knowing. She figured out in about two hours what might be wrong with you. Hermione?"

She stood and made her way out of the room, the curious people following her. Hermione led them into the library, to a table that was covered in books, parchment, scrolls and assorted other documents. Harry looked at his friend in awe. Even though he was used to her research techniques, he still managed to be amazed by her tenacity.

Hermione cleared her throat, then started talking. "So, what I did was I started with a list of Harry's symptoms and checked them against a list of magical and muggle maladies. They matched none, so I started looking for what could cause such things as extreme growth, increased muscle mass, increased sensitivity to sound, and the craving for protein. What I found was a list of magical creatures whose inheritances are similar to the symptoms Harry has been exhibiting." Harry felt his eyes widen in shock. _Magical Creatures?!_

Hermione continued. "There are three creatures that go through this type of transformation. One is the Mysogenistic Telger, which has some of the physical attributes of tigers. Females live in packs of ten to twenty, and males roam in packs of two or three. They get their names from the way the males treat their mates, which they use as toys. That is the reason the females live in such large groups. However, it is unlikely that Harry is one of them, as they tend to live in climates above the artic circle, and never let their children out of sight, nor are they allowed to outcross their lines. Plus, Harry gets along with females." Harry could barely breathe. He might be one of those, those things? They'd learned about them in Care of Magical Creatures, and the entire class had been horrified by the lesson.

"Next is the Harcourrt Decour, which are creatures with the attributes of various birds of prey. Enhanced eyesight, the ability to grow talons, longing for heights, keen hearing, and a featherlike design on there backs." Here Hermione paused and looked at Harry before continuing. "As we can see, the only thing that Harry has in common with these creatures is the affinity for heights, and keen hearing. Because of the lack of the feathery markings on his back, its safe to say that this is also out of the running." Harry could feel the eyes of the entire room on him as they waited for Hermione to continue.

"There is just one more creature that fit's the criteria." She took a deep breathe and let it out before continuing. "The last creature is the Dominion Veela." The gasp that echoed through the room at her words caused Harry to flinch. He didn't know what exactly they were, but from the way everyone was reacting, it mustn't be good. Hermione continued. "There are three types of this Veela- one which can control and stimulate the growth of any plant found in the forest. The second controls the predators, and the last controls them both. The final determiner of which type they are occurs within two months of their initial transformation, whether as a natural reaction or as a response to a threat.

There are two other things you all should probably know about these types of Veela. They were the basis for some pagan gods, such as Morgana of the Celts, Herne the Lord of the Wild Hunt, Diana, Artemis, most versions of the lord of the hunt or of the forest, some versions of the god of death, and Echidna, the mother of all monsters. Second is that the Veela who can control both forest and earth, referred to as Lord, are required to find their mates within the first year after their transformation, or else they go insane. The lesser two Veela do not have permanent mates, although they often settle down with one partner. If they should go insane, the other Lords will gather together to destroy the rogue before it can do any permanent damage."

Harry dropped into a chair, trying to absorb all that he'd just learned. He couldn't believe it. With a groan, he dropped his head onto the wooden table in front of him. "Why does this always happen to me?" he asked plaintively, for the second tine that day. There was a grim chuckle, which ended abruptly when Hermione cleared her throat. "There's, ah, one last thing." She said nervously. "What now?" Harry asked wearily. "I was looking through your family records to see where in the tree the Veela blood first came from, and I couldn't find any unexplained branchings. So I looked further down, and I found that, uh…" She trailed off nervously. "Just spit it out, 'Mione." Harry muttered. "Alright." She took a deep breathe, then continued. "Your name is not on the Potter family tree as a blood relation, but as an adopted member of the family. You are listed as a blood descendant of the Evans family, though, so what I think happened is that your mother had an affair with a lesser Dominion Veela and then asked your father to adopt you into the Potter's when she found out she was pregnant."

Harry could only stare at her, dumbfounded. That was not something he was expecting to hear. That his grandmother had an affair, yes, he could see that, but his _mother?_ Abruptly, he stood, sending his chair skidding backwards. He gave Hermione as quick, if shaky smile and a bow, then turned and stalked out of the room. He didn't see the worried glances traded behind his back as his friends and family looked after him. He didn't care where he was going, didn't care that he was wandering into a part of the house no one had been in for a while. All he wanted to do was get away from the lived in part of the house to somewhere no one would find him.

He found himself standing outside of Buckbeak's old room, and went in. The place smelled musky, and dusty, but also comfortably like animal. He snorted dryly. That the smell of an animal should comfort him in light of what he'd just learned struck him as ironically funny. Pacing over to the window, he stared out at the light of the fading day.

**Draco P.O.V.**

Draco traded a concerned glance with Blaise. _Why weren't they following Potter?_ Blaise must have read the question in his eyes, for he just shrugged. With a quick look at the rest of the room, who were arguing about what to do, he stood and slid out. Right before he closed the door, he glanced at Blaise. The boy nodded- they'd done this in school many times. Draco left, satisfied that his housemate would cover for him. Standing in the hallway, he glanced left, then right. Left led to the kitchens, and the inhabited portions of the house, while right led to the unused, abandoned part of the house. He turned right.

He wandered around, looking into random rooms. He finally came to a room where the door was ajar. Since all the other doors had been closed, Draco figured that Potter might be in this one. Peeking in, he looked around the room, curiously. There were feathers on the floor, and several old ripped up blankets. A small motion by the window caught his attention, and he saw Potter leaning against the frame. Draco's eyebrows rose as he took in the sight before him. Potter was bathed in a warm glow from the dying sun. His features were cast in gold, and Draco caught his breath. He'd thought that Potter had looked magnificent this morning, clad only in sweats, but even wearing the button down he'd picked up at some point, he looked fantastic. Strong, handsome, almost godlike in his presence, he was simply glorious.

He stepped into the room, and the sound made Potter's head whip around like a striking snake. He relaxed when he saw who it was however, and went back to staring out of his window. Draco felt like he had been given a gift, in the form of Potter's trust. "Why are you hiding out up here, Potter?" Draco asked, more to get his mind off Potter's body than anything else.

Harry snorted. "Why else? It's quiet, and I need to think about this." He glanced at the other man as he answered the question. Draco was peering out the window, so Harry took the opportunity to look him over. The summer spent with friends, without the demands of the Dark Lord, had been kind to Draco. He'd gained much needed weight, courtesy of Mrs. Weasley, and his frame had filled out nicely. His hair had grown out, and now brushed his shoulders. Harry traced the line of his strong jaw with his eyes, and when he realized what he was doing, forced his gaze to the window.

"Why are you here, Draco?" Harry asked abruptly. "Were you sent to keep an eye on me?" Draco laughed shortly. "No. No one knows I came after you. They were standing there, bickering, and I had Blaise as a cover, so I came to find you." Harry lifted a brow at that, and Draco regarded him with a cool expression. They stood that way, staring at each other, until they heard a shout reverberate through the house. "_Harry James Potter! Where are you hiding this time?"_ Harry cringed, hiding his sudden blush from Draco's sharp gaze. "That's Aunt Petunia. I better go." He was halfway out of the room before he turned to Draco and asked, with a pleading expression, "Please don't tell anyone that you found me here?" He waited for the nod Draco sent him, then flashed a smile and was gone.

Draco stood there for a couple more minutes, until the bells rang for dinner.

dhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdh


	3. Chapter 3

**Made Expressly For You: Chapter 3**

_**Dedicated to njferrell, without whom this chapter would still be sitting in my documents folder.**_

_**See? I posted! **_

The next couple of days passed in blur for Harry. He spent the time researching this new development, and avoiding Draco. He found a lot of information about Dominion Veela, including the fact that there are only twelve in the entirety of Europe, and of those twelve, four were Terren Veela, who controlled the earth, five were Nikella Veela, who controlled the animals, and three were Lords.

They were carefully monitored by the Ministry of Magic, because they were very powerful creatures, and if they weren't regulated, they could destroy the world. This, of course, was found in a Ministry pamphlet, and Harry snorted before ripping it up. Any people or animal was dangerous when provoked, surely the fools in the Ministry realized that?

Hermione cornered him in the library, a week after the day he found out what he was. He'd been reading a large, dusty tome on the habits of the Dominion Veela, and he suspected that more than half of it was wrong. He'd never felt the urge to rip out someone's throat before, and he doubted that he ever would.

She slid into the seat across from him, and stared at him until he sighed and put the book down. He looked at her and waited for her to start talking. It wasn't a long wait.

"Why are you avoiding Draco, Harry?" He raised an eyebrow. Well, that was a lot more blunt than he was expecting. He opened his mouth to refute the statement, but the look on her face warned him not to mess with her.

Instead of lying, he sighed and told the truth. "I don't know." She got a skeptical look on her face, and he pushed past whatever she was going to say.

"I really don't. I mean, he's been nothing but nice, and he…" Harry shook his head, frustrated. It seemed he couldn't get the right words out of his mouth to tell Hermione just what he meant.

Apparently, she knew what he wanted to say even though he didn't. "Is it because you're afraid of him?" At Harry's arched eyebrow, she hurriedly changed her wording. "I meant are you afraid of what he thinks of your new look?"

Harry thought it over, then slowly nodded his head. "That sounds about right." he said cautiously.

She let out a loud, exasperated sigh. "You know him better then that, Harry. He wouldn't reject you if you were part basilisk, and you know that."

"Yes, I know, but I'm not _certain_," he said, willing her to understand. "Of course, I know in my head that the stupidest thing he could do would be to admit to being disgusted by the fact that I'm not even fully human, because you people would rip him apart, but here," he rubbed his chest, above his heart, "I can't help but feeling that his acceptance is a temporary measure, at least until he is accepted back by the rest of the wizarding community."

Hermione sighed, rubbing her temple with the tips of her fingers. "So, this is more than just, '_I'm different, now people will hate me!'_" Harry nodded.

"Harry," she began, " people have hated you for being different for as long as you can remember. Why is this any different?"

He shrugged, fidgeting in his chair. Hermione sat up straight and started counting out reason on her fingers.

"The first time, it was because you weren't a Dursley, and the child of the 'Hated Sister'. The second time, it was because you were a wizard. The third time, it was because people believed you to be insane, or in league with the Dark Lord. How is this any worse than those?"

He shook his head, struggling to put his feelings into words. "Its not that its different- hell, this is easier to accept than the other things, if only because it's purely my mother's fault. I don't want Draco to hate me, or put up with me, or tolerate my presence. I want…" He trailed off, frustrated.

He didn't notice Hermione slump back into her chair, eyes aglow with some new-found knowledge.

At least, he only noticed when she started talking, and he had to look at her. "Harry," she began carefully, "When you see, or think about Draco, do you happen to get anxious, and does your heart start palpitating?"

He thought about it and nodded. Hermione jumped out of her chair and ran over to the table that was still strewn with the materials she had initially used to figure out what was wrong with him. Harry watched her uneasily, not sure what exactly he was nervous _about_, but knowing that look in her eyes did not bode well.

Finally, she found what she was looking for, and came back over to the table. Thumping the thickly bound roll of parchment onto the table, she started flipping through it at a speed that had Harry raising his eyebrows. Usually she treated books better than that. She landed on a page, skimmed a little, then turned to an earlier page and started reading. After a few minutes, she looked up, her expression full of that _'ha, I found it!' _look that scared anybody in their right minds.

She cleared her throat, then said, "Alright, so I found something that sheds a little light on the situation. According to this manuscript, the Lords among the Dominion Veela experience a similar anxiety right after their transformations, if a certain person is around."

Harry rolled his eyes. She always made everything so mysterious. "Well?" he asked. "What does it mean?"

Hermione narrowed her eyes and replied. "You always take the fun out of things. What it means is that the person the feelings are centered around…" she trailed off, and Harry only barely resisted the urge to lean across the table and strangle his best friend.

Apparently, she could read his feelings in his eyes and she quickly continued, ignoring whatever was making her want to draw the moment out. "It means they're your Mate."

Harry's eyes widened. So _not_ what he was expecting, and that was a fact. He shook his head, and said, "Could you repeat that?" She smiled, and expounded on that life changing statement.

"Your body, and your very nature is telling you that this person is the only one who can save you from insanity, and those two forces want to make certain that you do nothing that could screw up your chances with the Mate. The heart palpitations are a physical expression of your natural reaction to the presence or thought of your Mate, and the anxiety is to prevent you from doing anything to damage your relationship."

Harry had listened to this explanation with his eyes closed. He opened them again when she stopped talking. "You know," he began, "if you had told me this a few days ago, I would have flipped my lid. But, I find I'm okay with this because of all the research I've been doing over the past couple of days."

He took a deep breath, then said, "So. Draco Malfoy is my Mate. I have fifty-one weeks in which to convince him to accept me before I go bonkers and destroy the world?"

Hermione's amusement faded, and she nodded grimly. "That's right."

They stared at each other, both of them thinking about the possible consequences of a rejection. Then Harry frowned and said, a quaver in his voice, "Aren't Draco and Blaise, you know, an _item_?"

Hermione inhaled, eyes wide as she considered the possible repercussions. Harry continued. "Because, you know, I'd hate to ruin my friendship with Blaise by killing him, and I somehow doubt that would endear me to Draco."

She managed a small smile, even though she knew Harry was serious. "I doubt it will come to that. After all, being the Mate of a magical creature is said to be the best thing that could ever happen to somebody. All pureblood family's harbor a hope that their children are the intended of one type or another."

Harry frowned and said, "What?"

Hermione explained. "It's a largely held belief that Magical Creatures are possessed of purer blood than many wizarding families, and that by crossing the lines, you increase the status of your own family. Of course," she continued, ignoring Harry's dark look, " that won't matter as much to most people now that the Dark Lord is gone, but..." she shrugged.

Harry let out an exasperated sigh. "But I don't want him to want me because of some half-assed idea of blood purity!" he growled. Hermione leaned across the table and laid her hand on his wrist, face full of pity.

"Well, we'll just have to do things one step at a time." Harry snorted. The girl ignored him and continued.

"First, Ginny or I will determine whether or not Draco and Blaise are together. If they are, we'll tell the adults. If they're not, you have a fair shot at Draco. Second, we will research the effects of being separated from Draco, so we know what to expect when the school year starts. Then, we're are going to try to determine just which type of Veela you are. That way, we know what kind of conditions you're going to need."

Harry interrupted her with- "Conditions? What does that mean?"

She cleared her throat and answered. "If you're a Terren Veela, you are going to need to be surrounded by plant-life. If you are a Nikella Veela, you are going to need to spend time, and a lot of it, in the Forest with the wildlife. If you're a Lord, you are going to need to do both, though to a lesser extent."

Harry closed his eyes and thumped his head onto the table, groaning. Hermione chuckled. "Don't worry- it's not as complicated as it sounds. The hardest part may be having to talk Blaise into backing off."

"Talk him into- Gods, Hermione, you have no idea how hard it is to not go looking for him and kill him, do you." He laughed, a hoarse sound that sent shivers up and down Hermione's spine.

Even though it hadn't been a question, she answered anyway. "Harry, darling, don't worry. Even if you do lose it and try to kill the poor boy, there are several fully trained witches and wizards in this house. You'd never get close enough." Harry barked out a laugh, a real one this time, too surprised at Hermione not to.

"Oddly enough, that was just what I needed to hear. Thanks, 'Mione."

"No problem."

… … …

A/N- Short, I know, but I figured it was a needful chapter, and that it was important for it to be in its own category, and not shared with anything else.

TTYL!

ManhattanWitch


	4. Chapter 4

**Made Expressly For You Chapter 4**

**Because I'm a horrendous person, making all of you wait. Although I appreciate all the Story Fav's, please review? Pretty please?**

Dinner that night was, to say the least, tense. Harry couldn't tell if Blaise and Draco had anything going on, Hermione was completely absorbed in some book about Veela mating habits- he did _not _want to know why- and therefore no help at all, and no one else knew about his little problem yet.

He scowled into his plate of protein, made especially for him by Mrs. Weasley. Edemame, brisket, a dark green salad, and the promise of more should he need it. Draco noticed his expression and leaned over to him, asking, "Are you alright?"

Chaos erupted inside of Harry. _Of course I'm fine! You're here- I'm better than fine!_ was begging to come out, followed by, _Tell your bloody boyfriend to keep his hands off you if he wants to keep them._ Harry swallowed both replies and simply ground out, "Yeah."

Draco frowned at him, then shrugged and said, "Okay."

Harry cursed himself in his head. There was no way he would be able to get close to the blond if he couldn't even talk to him! He stood abruptly, muttering "Excuse me." under his breath. He could feel worried eyes on his back, but he couldn't deal with this right now.

He'd glided up the stairs before he quite realized where he was going, and ended up standing in front of his window. The sun was setting, splashing everything with blood red and gold. How perfect for his mood. He shrugged out of the shirt he was wearing and snatched a blanket off the bed before stepping up onto the ledge. Chucking the blanket onto the roof, he swung himself up. Harry made his way towards the highest point on the roof, moodily wondering where they thought he was.

Spreading the blanket out, he sat down and leaned back against the highest turret, watching the last of the bloody sunset. He thought of the old rhyme, _Red sky at morning, sailors take warning, red sky at night, sailors delight._ Harry wondered if it held true. If it was true for anyone one other than sailors, then maybe tomorrow would be a better day for him.

Suddenly restless, Harry leaned forward and twisted, cracking his back and every joint he could, enjoying the feelings. He sighed and sat back. He really needed to think about this whole fiasco. First, Draco was, apparently, his mate. Not that he had any problem with that, but this was just the first time he'd stopped and thought about it, beyond the urge to seek out and tear Blaise from limb to limb. Which would be wrong, because they were friends. Harry closed his eyes and pictured Draco. Long blond hair, storm grey eyes, tall and lean, he was perfection. And it was easy to see where he'd gotten it from, too, if Mrs. Malfoy was any indication.

Harry's eyes opened wide, mouth forming a startled 'o'. Then Harry cringed. _It would make sense for Draco to not want to have anything to do with me,_ he thought frantically. _After all, I did kill his Father._ He shifted, suddenly uncomfortable. _And Mrs. Malfoy…_ he trailed off, not wanting to even _think_ what the aristocratic woman thought of him.

He stood slowly and walked back to his window, feeling a bit like a man going to the gallows. He had to talk to her, just to clear the air. Because wouldn't it be _wonderful, _simply _marvelous,_ if your son's mate was the person who killed your husband, however unwillingly?

He swung into the room and landed silently in a crouch, eyes taking everything in before he straightened. He summoned a black button up to him and put it on, then transfigured his pants into black trousers. Then he stared at his feet, wondering if he should put shoes on. Eventually deciding not to, he padded to the door and opened it, wondering why it didn't creak like it usually did.

He listened a bit, hearing the unmistakable tinkle of Mrs. Malfoy's laugh come from the kitchen. Squaring his shoulders, he went silently down the stairs.

His arrival in the kitchen caused a sudden silence, as everyone took in his appearance. Hermione made to get up, but before she could say anything, he turned to Mrs. Malfoy and said, "May I speak to you privately?"

He ignored the questions in everybody's eyes as she stood and said, "Of course, Harry dear. Lead the way."

He brought her to the library, absently lighting a fire with a glance. It might be summer outside, but the library was in the bowels of the house and chilly all year round. He turned to see the blonde lady settling herself onto a settee. Looking at him with those pale blue eyes, so much like Draco's, he couldn't help squirming.

Before she could say anything, he started speaking. "I don't know how much you know, and I don't know what Draco may or may not have told you, but I was the one who killed Lucious." He cut himself off, flushing furiously and lowering his eyes. He hadn't meant to spit it out like that!

The rustle of her dress caught his attention, and he looked back up to see Mrs. Malfoy standing in front of him. She reached out with one hand and cupped his cheek, looking up into his eyes. "Darling, it's _alright._ He stopped being the husband I'd known when he offered out house to the Dark Lord."

"But he was your husband." Harry said, a bit desperately. "I killed him."

The lady just shook her head. "He was dead to me long before you came along." Harry looked at her, trying to see if she really meant it. "I'll forgive you, if that's what you need." she continued, "But I'd rather thank you."

Something on his face, in his manner, made her give a small half smile. "Growing up is such hard work, isn't it? You never know if what you've done is quite the right thing or not." Harry managed a chuckle. She patted his cheek, then lowered her hand back to her side. Briskly, she turned to the door, saying, "Come. Too much moping about is bad for boys of your age. A tub of ice cream will surely straighten you out."

He gladly followed.

… … …

No one asked what had gone on, those moments in the library, but everyone knew something had changed. From the moment Mrs. Malfoy- no, _Narcissa_, now, had walked back into the kitchen and handed Harry a tub of Berty Botts Ice Cream, something had been different. A good different.

The Malfoy matriarch, it seemed, had done something to Harry, because now, he was always in a good(ish) mood, he cooperated with Hermione's efforts to learn more about what he was, and he wasn't hiding out on the roof nearly as much.

The only downside that remained was the question of Blaise and Draco's relationship. Harry wanted to just come out and ask, but Hermione insisted on being subtle about it. Unfortunately, that wasn't working. Because the two Slytherin's had been such good friends for so long, it was hard for the two Gryffindor's to find out where friendship ended and supposed relationship began.

One day, though, Harry got fed up with sneaking around. Ignoring Hermione's shrill whispers ( he'd never know how she managed that) he went over to Blaise and asked to talk to him. Getting a confused yes, Harry lead the way to one of the uppermost rooms in the deserted part of the house.

Turning to the Slytherin, he said, "Alright, this is awkward, so I'm gonna be blunt about it- are you and Draco going out?" he asked in a rush.

Blaise started laughing. "No! No, never. That would be weird- he's my best friend, and I'm not even gay! No," he paused and slid Harry a look, "if you must know, I was actually trying to see if Hermione's ever free, but she just blushes and stammers something about books."

Harry grinned, a feeling of relief sweeping through him. "Yeah, typical Hermione. Next time, offer to go with her to the library. She'll use you as a pack animal, but don't worry about that."

Then he had a sudden though. "Um, Blaise?" he started. "Draco is gay, right?" Because he hadn't even considered the fact that, not only might he have to woo the boy away from another, he might have to woo him over to 'the dark side'.

But the Slytherin laid his fears to rest with a sharp grin and nod. Then his grin grew into a sly smile, and he asked, "Why do you want to know?"

Harry flushed and scratched the back of his head. "Swear not to tell?" he asked, voice serious. Blaise nodded and he sighed. "Because he's my mate."

… … …

Having been promised by Blaise that the Slytherin would start working on Draco for him, Harry wandered into the library. Sure enough, Hermione had her head bent over a book, looking for all the world like she had found the secret to eternal life. "What's got you so excited?" he asked, a bit warily.

Hermione grinned up at him. "Harry," she sang, "I have some good news for you!"

"What kind of good news?" the Veela asked suspiciously.

"Now, don't be like that- you know you want to know, so have a seat." she shoved him into a chair, then perched on her own. "You can have children."

He scowled at her. "No I can't. If you hadn't noticed, both Draco and I are _males_." Then he flushed, thinking about what they would have to do get to that little scenario.

Hermione just dimpled up at him. "This is why you have me around. Listen. Draco cannot have children- physically, his body just can't do it. You, on the other hand…" she trailed off.

"'Me on the other hand' what?" Harry asked.

"You are a Veela. Creatures of infinite magical power, are Veela's, and one of the things all that power does is make it so that if you ever want children, it changes you're insides so you are capable of having them." Then she blushed, but blundered on. "The only thing is that you'd have to be the… submissive one for that to happen."

Harry blushed with her. _This is a right awkward conversation to be having with one's best friend,_ he thought to himself. Clearing his throat, he said, "Well, that's all wonderful and all, but I have some news for you."

Hermione leaned forward, eager. "What, Tell me!"

"Alright, alright… Someone has a crush on you…" he sang.

Hermione blushed. "Who?" she demanded.

"Uh-huh. Not telling."

"Harry!"

… … …

_Part the fourth- hope you all enjoy, and I will try not to wait another nine months before updating. I can't believe I did that!_

_I know it's short, but I really don't know where I'm going with it. If you have any suggestions, or anything you really want to see, let me know._

_And thank you to all who favorited this story- Thanks!_

_Ta_

_MannyWitch_


	5. Chapter 5

**Made Expressly For You**

**Chapter the Fifth**

Somehow, the days had flown by them. Even Mrs. Weasley had lost track of time, which meant that when she realized that they had one week left before they needed to be at Platform 9 3\4, she went a little nuts.

As a brand new Veela, Harry was allowed to skip the mass shopping expedition. While he usually might not be worried about it, he'd had to give his measurements to Mrs. Weasley, Narcissa, and his Aunt. _That_ was what worried him. Who knew what kind of clothes they would bring back for him to wear.

Whenever Harry questioned Hermione, she just giggled and said that, "Draco will love them", which did _not_ fill him with confidence. Yet, since there was nothing he could do about it, Harry took to hiding whenever the giggly females came near him. He didn't think it was possible for him to feel more like a pinned butterfly then he did in that week.

But finally, the day arrived for the teens to head off to school. Harry had had a moment of panic, wondering what his Aunt would do while he was at school, but she reassured him that Narcissa and Molly would help her get used to the Wizarding World. Like that thought didn't scare him. But Harry hugged her farewell, promised to send messages, and latched onto Hermione like she was a lifeline.

The bushy haired girl tried to look down her nose at him, which was amusing since he was now taller than her, and asked, "Why are you attached to me, Harry?"

He grinned and said, "You're scary enough to keep the reporters and younger years away from me."

Huff. "You just _use_ me!"

Blaise butted in before they could descend into name calling. "Why don't we just get to the train? That way, the five of us can get a car, without worrying about sharing."

Hermione grinned at the suave Slytherin, then shook Harry's arm off and slid over to Blaise. "I knew there was a reason I liked you!"

Pansy huffed a laugh. "Are you sure that's why, and not because of his looks?"

Both of them rolled their eyes and walked away.

Harry laughed and looped his arms through the two remaining Slytherin's arms. "Lets go, shall we?"

… … …

Although the train was starting to get crowded, they managed to find a car for themselves. The five of them slid inside and shut the door with a _thump_, locking it with several spells. Pansy was the one who broke the silence. "Darling," she said to Harry, "I love being with you, and all, but I might just have to rethink that when we're out in public. Throngs of people really _aren't _my thing."

Harry groaned out a laugh. "Ya think?"

Hermione butted in before he could continue. "We go through this every year. It's a little worse this time, because Harry's the Official Savior now, but it's still this bad."

Draco shuddered. "How odious, too, I should think that."

Harry barked out a laugh. When everyone looked at him, he said, "It's just, I wouldn't have expected Draco to be quoting _Pride and Prejudice._"

Draco grinned. "One of the many books this summer that I read- for a muggle, Miss. Austin had rather impeccable taste."

Hermione latched onto that, and they started a conversation about the different author's they both knew, everything from Shakespeare to Archipelago Shkiper, who wrote a treatise on Merfolk.

The train ride passed rather quickly, and about an hour away from Hogwarts they decided to change into their robes. Well, put their robes on, actually, as Hermione pointed out. They were changing into their uniforms.

The boys loitered around outside while the girls changed, then went in and changed themselves. Harry could not remember a more nerve wracking thing than getting changed in front of Draco. Blaise seemed oblivious, but once, Harry had caught his eye, and the bloody wanker had grinned. Harry couldn't get changed fast enough- he darted out into the hall to wait with the girls.

Hermione just giggled at him, but Pansy frowned. "Why are you out here?" she asked.

Harry just flushed, and muttered something about "Bloody wanker…too much skin…_gorgeous…"_

This, of course, sent Hermione into gales of laughter. Pansy was still frowning, not having connected the dots, but her face cleared up when Hermione leaned over and whispered something in her ear. Harry's sharp Veela hearing caught- _"-thinks Draco… gorgeous…-"_

Harry flushed some more, but the door opened and Blaise poked his head out. "We're decent," he said in a sing-song voice, winking at Harry.

"Wanker," Harry replied halfheartedly. Pansy giggled.

… … …

The Welcoming Feast was good- the fact that Harry hadn't been to most of the others made it a bit more memorable. When they brought in the new students, Harry had to put up with much pointing and giggling. He sighed. He always had to. The one bright spot in the whole thing was when he'd been attacked by a flying second year- Aaron, who then yelled at him quite thoroughly for visiting her mother and not her.

Said second year was now plastered to his side, glaring at the new students and muttering darkly under her breath about "Stuck up, icky firsties who think they know my Harry better than I do… better not try to get my spot on the team, or I'll get them…"

Harry would have been frightened, had he not known that she'd be fast friends with all of them in a week. Tops. As it was, she was vastly amusing.

The one thing that surprised Harry was that no one had commented on his new appearance. Hell, it was kind of hard to miss- he was six inches taller, and in a lot better shape. When he mentioned this to Hermione, she said, "Oh, don't worry- you'll be gossip fodder in the morning. Right now, people are just happy to be away from their parents."

Oh, great.

He interrupted Aaron's rant with- "And what do you think of my new height?"

Her response had the whole table cracking up. "You better not crack my head into doorframes when I sit on your shoulders."

Harry caught Draco's eye as he laughed, seeing his slightly confused expression. Harry looked at Aaron and rolled his eyes. Draco smiled, and something in Harry went _'Oh,'. _And he could not look away fast enough. He did not need to get an erection at the dinner table, of all places.

… … …

Draco turned to Blaise. "Is there food on my face? Do I have something stuck in my teeth?"

His best friend of thirteen years looked at him like he was nutters. "No," he said, after a pause, "you look fine."

Draco scowled, and tapped his fingers on the table. "Do I have some physical deformity that I do not know of?"

"Um, no. What's this about?" asked Blaise.

Draco rounded on his friend. "_You _said that he was interested in me. So why is it that every time I look at him, he can't look away fast enough?"

Blaise started laughing. "He's a Gryffindor, Draco- what do you expect? He's probably afraid that _you_ don't like _him_."

The blond finally cracked a smile. "True. So, even though he's the almighty Savior of the Wizarding World, and a lord Veela to boot, he's the one that needs to be courted? How," Draco paused, looking for the right word. "Typical."

Blaise laughed. "You know, I might think you're being nasty, but it's cute how you try to hide behind "I Am Malfoy Hear Me Roar" when you really like him."

"Shut up."

Pansy rolled her eyes. "Boys, shush. Everyone knows you men pick on the ones you like- given all the fights you two have been in, I'm surprised you're not already at it."

Draco blushed, and Blaise laughed, but then he got serious. "Draco, there's something that you need to know."

"What?"

Blaise took a deep breath, and began to explain all about the need of a Lord Veela to find their Mate within the year. "See, he doesn't just fancy you- you're his Mate."

Draco looked down at him gold plate, tracing the patterns etched into it.

"You alright, Draco?"

The blond paused, then said, "I need to think about this." He got up and left the Great Hall, not knowing that three pairs of eyes followed him out.

… … …

Harry glanced over at the Slytherin table to see Blaise and Pansy exchanging nervous glances. Whatever they'd done, or said, had made Draco unsettled enough to leave the Welcoming Feast, and he wanted to know what it was. He got up and followed the blond out.

… … …

_So, I know these chapters are getting shorter, but my patience is wearing thin on this story, and I just want to finish it. I'll try to bone it up, and there are still at least seven chapters to go._

_I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and let me know if it was too abrupt. If I must, I'll go through and do a rewrite on it._

_MannyWitch_


End file.
